6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Khaki Girl
While watching people fall in the fountain Jude notices Starr watching too. They walk up and greet each other and talk about awesome splashes. Starr ask Juse to watch the new surf movie that night, he says yes. Meanwhile, Tricia (Caitlins former friend) embarasses her in front of a cute guy while she is working. She talks about her anger with Jen while they go to the Khaki Barn. there the Khaki magazine photographer goes and tells Nikki and the clones that they will soon crown the new Kahki Girl. He sees Catlin and tells her she should sign, when she hears the winner gets a 500 shopping spree to the store she signs up. But Tricia finds out and signs up to get under Caitlin's skin. While this is happening Jonsey gets a new job selling chunklettes, a tasty meat treat. He ask Jude to store them at Stick It's in exchange for free chunklettes. Jude says yes but he ask Jonsey for help with his date because has never kissed a girl before. When he teaches him at the Stick it though Jude panicked kisses Jonsey. This is awkward and he leaves but tells Jude to turn the cool on the frezzer for the chunklettes. Before he can do it though Starr comes in and the two talk, resulting in Jude forgetting about the chunklettes. Catlin and Tricia are the in the finales fore being Khaki girl, the two decide to settle it over a shop off. To make it intresting though If Catlin wins Trica has to wear the lemon for a day, and if Trica wins Catilin has to give her free lemonade for a year with a smile. Before though everyone in the mall has chunklettes except Catlin who is busy training. At the shop off it is neck to neck until catlin does an impossible shoping skill. Trica wanting Catlin to go down spills a water on the floor, resulting Catilin to fall adn be diqualified. Tricia wins, and Catlin is devistated. But after the shop off everyone experincess diahirrea, vomiting, and in Nikki's state, coldness. Jonsey suspects the chunklettes and sees the freezer. He finds the freezer stinking and is wondering where Jude is. Jude is at the movies ready to kiss Starr but since he ate the bad chunklettes he pukes in her mouth causing her to run in terror. The mall is covered in puke and Jen goes to the Khaki Barn. Tricia appertnly threw up on the photograper and now Catlin will be the Khahki Girl. Jude realizes his mistake with the chunklettes. Aparentlly they are under investigation for food poisioning and Jonsey got fired again. Jude is upset about barfing in Starrs mouth but at least she would of let him kiss her. Caitlin's picture is now in the Khaki store changing rooms and Tricia wears the lemon. Caitlin however actually wearing the hat goes easy on her. the episode ends with The Clones finding out where they are after getting lost in the mall trying to find the bathrooms. Category:Episodes